whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trial
"The Trial" is the seventh episode of What We Do in the Shadows. It first aired on May 8, 2019. Synopsis The vampires must defend themselves as an international vampire tribunal gathers to judge them for their transgressions."Listings - WHAT WE DO IN THE SHADOWS on FX" - The Futon Critic Plot Summary In the early hours of the morning, Laszlo, Nadja and Nandor are still too intoxicated to deal with the dead Baron Afanas in their hall and accidentally break his body in half trying to move him. That night, they bury him in Laszlo’s topiary garden between topiaries representing his mother and Nadja. As they pour the Baron his ‘last sip’ of alcohol in his mouth, his eyes briefly glow. They bury him without a coffin as ravens gather and his familiar watches from inside. A floating woman suddenly arrives, telling them they have been summoned to the Vampiric Council for the Baron’s murder. The three vampires and Guillermo head to the Temple of Blood-Devourers, which is in the basement level of a normal office block. Guillermo is asked to wait in the familiars lounge, which is full of familiars who still have yet to meet another that was actually turned. The vampires face Vasilika the Defiler and Garrett the Vampire, who don’t believe they are guilty, but turn out to prisoners rather than members of the Council. The roommates are taken to a large room to meet the Vampiric Council. In accordance with vampire law, they have to have a local vampire present, which turns out in this case to be Colin. The Baron’s familiar is first to testify and finally speaks. She claims witness to the vampires letting Afanas eat human food and says she overhead them plotting to kill him. This causes to Council to admit that none of them ever really liked Afanas. Guillermo is then summoned. Despite Nadja pretending he’s only there for ‘lunch’, Guillermo confesses to the murder by sunlight. None of the Council believe him, thinking he is too weak to kill a vampire or simply lying to protect his master. As the Council propose eating him, Nandor confesses to the crime. The vampires are found guilty of premeditated vampicide and are sentenced to death by exposure to sunlight. The three attempt to escape in the tunnels but are tackled by vampire guards. Guillermo meanwhile escapes by defending himself with a cross and accidentally impaling a vampire guard, Ludwig, on an LED light holder he previously broke. He makes it back to the surface and runs through the woods. The three vampires are led into the well and they make their final confessions to each other. As the sun emerges, they are saved by Colin holding a new umbrella over the well with Guillermo. The vampires escape by turning into bats and hiding in a cardboard box carried by Guillermo. Colin apologises to the documentary crew for leaving two other crew members down the well. Cast Starring *Kayvan Novak as Nandor *Matt Berry as Laszlo *Natasia Demetriou as Nadja *Harvey Guillén as Guillermo *Mark Proksch as Colin Robinson Guest starring *Kristen Schaal as Floating Woman *Taika Waititi as Viago *Jemaine Clement as Vladislav *Tilda Swinton as Tilda *Evan Rachel Wood as Evan *Danny Trejo as Danny *Paul Reubens as Paul *Wesley Snipes as Wesley *Jonathan Brugh as Deacon *Dave Bautista as Garrett *Alexandra Henrikson as Vasilika the Defiler *Doug Jones as Baron Afanas Co-starring *Gloria Laino as Baron's Familiar *Rashaana Cumberbatch as Other Familiar #1 *Francis Melling as Other Familiar #2 *Pamela MacDonald as Older Familiar *Chick Roberts as Even Older Familiar *Ejyp Johnson as The Dreaded Fayard Production *This episode features cameos from a number of famous actors, most of which have played vampires in other films or TV shows. According to Jemaine Clement, the idea came from Tilda Swinton."What We Do in the Shadows producers reveal the story behind that all-star episode" - Entertainment Weekly *Kiefer Sutherland (from ''The Lost Boys'') was offered a cameo but passed, and Alexander Skarsgård (''True Blood'') was interested but unavailable. Cate Blanchett wanted to cameo, but was turned down as she hadn’t played a vampire previously. Soundtrack *''You're Dead'' performed by Norma Tanega (opening credits) *''Demonic Ritual'' performed by Gregor F Narholz *''Apparition'' performed by Sean Elder *''Until the Dawn'' performed by Kid Juggernaut *''Sina Nari'' performed by Boban I Marko Marković Orkestar *''Mad Scene'' performed by David Fanshawe *''Song of the Volga Boatmen'' performed by Igor Tuhmanov *''Paroxysms'' performed by Trevor Duncan *''Russian Problems'' performed by Gerhard Trede *''Time Will Come'' performed by Tol Puddle Martyrs (end credits)"S1 · E7 · The Trial" - Tunefind References Category:Episodes Category:What We Do in the Shadows episodes